Harry ginny reunion
by ficfan11
Summary: Another take on Harry and Ginny's reunion after the battle


I own nothing

First story so constructive criticism accepted

Harry sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire's dying embers. He felt awful. A few hours ago he had killed Lord Voldemort and therefore fulfilled his destiny, so he should feel good. But he felt awful a small part of this was the fact that he hurt in so many different places, especially his chest where the killing curse had hit him.

But a bigger part of it was the fact that he had let fifty four people die, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Lavender Brown and so many others. George had had part of his soul ripped from him, Lupin and Tonk's son now had no parents he was an orphan like Harry "no" Harry thought. "I will not let him have the same upbringing I had he will live with me if he has too". Colin, Harry sighed since he had met him Colin had been an annoying kid running round with a camera and hero-worshiping Harry. Now tonight he had showed his true colours and died for him. Lavender, Harry had never been close to her but she was part of his year for six years they took class together ate together and for a while she had been Ron's girlfriend. She was always Harry thought a giggly girl running round snogging loads of boys, loved pink and read _Witch Weekly. _Tonight like Colin she had shown her Gryffindor colours and had died fighting the most feared werewolf in the world. They had all died and it was his fault.

That was why he felt awful.

He let his thoughts wonder and eventually they ended up on Ginny. He sighed again, he had dumped her which broke her heart, not seen her for nearly a year and then led one of her brothers to their deaths, she was bound to be angry at him along with the other Weasley's. He knew he would not be welcome at the Burrow anymore, Hogwarts would not let him stay forever and he WAS NOT going back to Privet drive.

There was nothing else for it he would have to go back to Grimauld Place although he did not know the state it was in after Yaxley and other Ministry officials ransacked it. He would help re-build the castle and then return.

Then the portrait hole opened. He paid no attention to it, it was probably just somebody he did not know who helped fight. Then the person cleared their throat. He looked up and saw the girl his body mind and heart had ached for, for nearly a year; Ginny. She had cuts and bruises on her face and her hair was mess but that did not matter she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. She stood looking at him now with a deathly glare and one hand on her hip, her wand out.

"Harry Potter" she hissed, he stood up she came marching over to him. Harry Potter the boy who lived who had faced Voldemort countless times, spent the last nine months on the run always under threat of death eaters finding him, walked into the forest to die, killed the most feared wizard ever was now more scared than he had ever been in his life!

She was now right next to him and pushed him onto the sofa "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW BLOODY DARE YOU?" She yelled "ALL YEAR YOU BEING DEAD HAUNTED MY EVERY DREAM AND NOW I HAD TO SEE IT FOR REAL WHY"? "I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST KILLED BLODDY VOLDEMORT IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN THE LAST BLOODY NINE MONTHS AND WHY YOU MADE US THINK YOU WERE DEAD, TOMMOROW THEY WILL FIND YOU DEAD WITH BAT BOGIES FLYING 'ROUND YOUR HEAD"!

Harry took a deep breath "you want me to tell you now"? She nodded "I want to hear everything". Harry sat up and gestured for her to sit down she sat next to him "talk, he nodded and thought of a good place to start.

So Harry launched into his story beginning in his sixth year explaining about Horcruxes and what they were and how after Dumbledore died it was his job to finish them. He then told them were they went after the wedding and breaking into the ministry. When he got to the bit about Ron leaving she looked like she was about to hunt him down but let him continue, he explained about Godrics Hollow and when Ron came back and destroying the Horcrux. Then about being captured and about Malfoy manor, Dobby rescuing them and going to Shell Cottage, breaking into Gringotts and then coming back to Hogwarts. She nodded slowly "ok Harry that explains where you were but why did you bloody walk into the forest".

Harry took a few breaths and explained about professor Snape's memories. Then when he got to the bit about Voldemort's soul being trapped in him she stopped him confused "Harry does that mean you were a Horcrux"? He nodded she suddenly burst into tears and flung her arms around him, "so that is why you had to die". He sighed "yes I had to die because if I had not he would have still been immortal".

She looked up at him again "Harry I am so sorry for yelling at you I thought you had given up on us "never" he said. "Ginny I know I didn't stop and say goodbye but you helped me walk out there because do you know what my last thought was"? She shook her head, "remember what you said to me on my birthday about how the kiss would help me remember you"? She nodded "you were right the kiss was my last thought so my last thought was you, not Ron not Hermione you". She looked up at him shock evident in her face "why me Harry"? He took a deep breath "Ginny while I was gone every breath I took with every steep I took I missed you, I used to look at your dot on the Marauders map to make sure you were safe, you make me feel something I have never felt before, Ginny the reason you were my last thought is because I love you I always have".

Ginny was in tears by this point and flung herself at him "Harry I love you too" Harry gently cupped her face and she pulled him into a kiss. It was not urgent and rushed like on his birthday, it was one full of love, compassion and deep.

When air became a necessity they broke the kiss. "Ginny I am so sorry about-"don't you dare say you're sorry you were like his brother nothing I repeat nothing would have stopped him fighting with him it WAS NOT your fault"

Harry kissed her again gently she eagerly responded. When it broke Ginny yawned "Harry I am exhausted and you must be to, we can tell my family about us tomorrow okay"? Harry nodded.

They walked towards the stairs kissed one last time and headed up to bed ready to enjoy their life together.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
